


Our Beginning

by metallicphoenix



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 19:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11516004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metallicphoenix/pseuds/metallicphoenix
Summary: Vic tries to make a clever but sweet gesture.





	Our Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly writing practice, but I got a friend into this ship and they wanted fluff, so I was encouraged to write it. I'm glad I did. Also, sorry about all the singular lines, things just turned out that way,

Vic was gone longer than usual.

Not long enough to make Acacia worry, but long enough to make him wonder. Was he getting a pet? Chatting with friends, or random people? Just taking his sweet time with whatever he was doing?

His thoughts were interrupted when the front door opened and a voice called out, “Hey dude, come check out what I got!”

Acacia rushed over to the source, grinning. “Hi! Welcome home!” He looked around for what Vic had brought back, but didn't see anything. “You got a thing?”

“Yeah dude! But I can't just tell ya what it is, I gotta show you.”

Vic lead Acacia outside as the latter attempted to guess the surprise. He hadn't expected to see a sapling.

A cute little sapling.

Acacia gasped. “A tree! You got a little baby tree!” He flapped his hands in excitement.

“Yessiree, duderino. I tried to find an Acacia tree, but you can't really get those, dude.”

“That's okay! It probably couldn't grow here anyway.”

Vic smiled at him. “It's an Aspen.. It's, uh, probably close enough to the first plan, since it starts with an A,” he said. “We ought to plant this little dude ASAP.”

“Like, right now?”

“Yeah Asa, like right now.”

* * *

 

Acacia helped Vic carry the tree to the backyard, wanting to be apart of the whole process. As he thought about how fun it would be to plant the tree, he realized the meaning behind it.

“Hey, were you trying to get an Acacia tree because it's my name?” Asa asked. 

“Well of course I was! I was thinking you might enjoy it more if it matched you.”

Acacia grinned. “You're so sweet! Was it a spur of the moment thing to get a tree? I'd think it would involve a bit of planning first.” 

“Well...” Vic had to pause for a moment to try and figure out what he wanted to say. As he tried to sort through his thoughts, the two got to the spot they wanted to plant the tree and set it down..

Vic still hadn't found quite the right words, but he decided to go for it anyway. “I thought it might be nice to have something to uh, to represent our beginning. As we live our lives here, it'll grow with us, dude. Or something sappy like that.” He avoided Acacia's eyes, cheeks tinted pink. He wasn't really one for saying 'romantic' things.

Asa's face lit up at his words. He hugged Vic tight.

“Vic, that's a wonderful idea! You're so smart.”

* * *

 

Vic dug most of the hole. Once they put the sapling in the hole, Acacia placed dirt on it. Once they were done, they looked at their work. The meaning behind the tree began to sink in. As they stood there in silent, Acacia gently took Vic's hand in his and held it. Vic did the same.

 


End file.
